1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic head slider material, a magnetic head slider, and a method of manufacturing a magnetic head slider material.
2. Related Background Art
A magnetic head slider including a thin-film magnetic head came into use for the fist time in 1979. The magnetic head slider at that time has been referred to as mini slider (100% slider) in general. Thereafter, magnetic head sliders have been reducing their size so as to become the nano slider (50% slider) whose size is about 50% that of the mini slider by way of the micro slider (70% slider) whose size is about 70% that of the mini slider.
In general, the magnetic head slider comprises a laminate, disposed on a substrate, including a thin-film magnetic head. Such a magnetic head slider is obtained by the steps of stacking a laminate including a thin-film magnetic head on a substrate so as to yield a laminate structure; then cutting the laminate structure in parallel with the laminating direction, so as to form an exposed surface of the thin-film magnetic head; and lapping (grinding) the exposed surface, so as to yield an air bearing surface.
When manufacturing a conventional magnetic head slider, a sintered body having a high strength mainly composed of alumina and titanium carbide, i.e., so-called AlTiC sintered body, has been employed as a substrate of the magnetic head slider as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. SHO 57-82172, for example.